


50 Shades of Drarry

by moonpenis (Reyn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/moonpenis
Summary: A collection of drabbles exploring the kinkier side of drarry.





	

The majority of his hands were a stark white, brightly contrasting the flushed red of his wrists, shoulders, and chest. His back was aching and his arms were painfully numb, but he didn’t dare release his position.

Harry had told him to not to move, and despite his contrary nature, Draco could do this. He could be good. Good for Harry.

A gentle fist once again encircled around his puce erection. Draco’s leg twitched as he fought not to thrust up into it.

“You’re learning.” Harry’s smile could be heard in his words as he finally  _finally_  tightened his hold. 

Draco nearly sobbed at the praise, legs lifting and squirming as he fought to keep his hips still.

“Look at you. You’re so hard it’s developed a curve.” Harry’s index finger and thumb traced up the slight crescent shape. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Eyes rolling back, Draco’s control slipped as his hips gyrated up. For a split second, it was blissfully worth it. The friction was slight, but he got a good two pumps before Harry snatched his hand back with a disappointed hum.

Anger and frustration flooded through Draco. Fuck Harry. Fuck him! Thinking he was so high and mighty! He didn’t–he didn’t need…

Draco slowly became aware of gentle hands rubbing his trembling thighs and stomach, as well as a quiet shushing.

“You’re okay,” Harry murmured. “It’s alright. You’re doing wonderful, Draco. It’s okay.”

The sob Draco had been holding back finally ripped forth from his throat in a heaving breath.

“P-please!” he begged. “I’m trying but–I can’t–!”

The caressing hand on his thigh inched up. 

“Shhh,”Harry quieted. 

Draco immediately bit his lip and held as still as stone, unable to do much about the whimpers and sniffling that continued to escape.

Harry’s palms slowly resumed their previous task of pulling at Draco’s erection. Each hand took a turn grasping him at the bottom and sliding up towards the tip. It felt so wonderful, yet so frustrating. Even with the pleasure and pressure building within him, all Draco wanted to do was  _push_. To thrust up into it and be gifted with a proper rhythm.

His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw trembled hard enough to ache. Harry must have noticed some crack in his willpower because suddenly,  _finally_ , his hand paused at the head of Draco’s erection and pushed down.

Finally, there was a rhythm. It was still slow and torturous, but it was enough to punch a loud moan out of Draco as the heat that had been simmering and boiling low in his gut abruptly peaked over.

His mouth opened to warn Harry that he was close, to get permission to come, but it was too late. His orgasm was ripping through him with enough force to feel the squeeze and release of his balls pumping his ejaculation out in thick strands onto his stomach and chest.

Draco wanted to curse. He wasn’t supposed to come! Not yet. Not until Harry told him to. He was supposed to listen and now Harry would just think he was being his usual sneaky self and would be so disappointed.

But the hand on his torso, rubbing the cum into his skin seemed to tell him otherwise. Draco’s vision was blurred thanks to tears, so it was hard to see Harry’s expression, but his  _voice_ –

“That was amazing. You were so good, Draco.  _So_  good. I’m so proud of you for holding out for so long. Merlin, you were beautiful…”

Draco gasped as his waning erection gave another twitch, releasing one final spurt of cum. And at long last, he could feel every muscle that had been slowly clenching tighter and harder over the past few weeks start to relax.

THE END. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @accio-reyn


End file.
